La Marionnette
by S-Hawkeye
Summary: Beaucoup d'enfants aimeraient avoir une poupée, une marionnette qui marche et qui parle, qui joue avec eux. Mais , elle, n'en rêve pas : ce qu'elle a fait est horrible. Franchement, qui rêverait d'avoir l'esprit de son propre père enfermé dans une poupée, un simple jouet de bois ? Personne, car c'est un pêché de vouloir ressusciter les morts.. /Présence d'OC/
1. Prologue

Prologue : Une drôle de silhouette sous la pluie.

C'était un jour de pluie à Central. Les gouttes tombaient en abondance et ne donnait à personne l'envie de sortir...  
Mais une silhouette se déplaçait vivement, avec légèreté, comme un fantôme. Elle se dirigeait vers le QG,  
Qui est-elle ?

Elle croisa quelques passants aventureux, marchant sur les trottoirs, évitant les flaques d'eau qui se présentaient à elle,ainsi que les ruelles humides, étroites, sombres et pour certaines, malfamées.

Quand enfin elle arriva devant la grande porte du QG, elle s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

OoOoO

- Bonjour, Colonel ! s'écria presque une voix enjouée.

Maes Hughes entre après avoir reçu l'autorisation de Roy à entrer dans le bureau. Celui-ci lui lança un regard étonné, puis soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'encre.

Il s'attendait déjà à ce que son ami lui parle de sa fille, montrant des photos de sa famille en sautillant comme un enfant.

- Tu es en retard...tu n'a pas demandé à me voir juste parce que tu voulais me satura le colonel. 

- Ce serait bien tentant mais non. (et puis il y tient à ses photos !) Une jeune personne demande à vous voir, elle est arrivée il y a quelques minutes.

- Une jeune personne, tu dis ? Qui est-ce ? (il se redressa, tout a coup intéressé)

- Elle dit s'appeller Sara Hawkeye. Je la fait venir ?

Quelques minutes auparavant :

-Bonjour, je voudrais parler au Colonel Roy Mustang. C'est très important !

La silhouette de tout à l'heure (qui était en fait une adolescente) avait fait cette demande avec empressement.  
La femme de l'accueil (on ne connaît pas son nom), aux cheveux courts, blonds foncés, planta son regard marron dans les pupilles clairs de son interlocutrice.

- Pour le moment il est occupé, je vais vous demander de patienter un petit moment... annonça-t-elle alors que la jeune fille en face d'elle fulminait.

- Mais je... Je dois absolument le voir ! Quand sera-t-il disponible ? insista l'adolescente.

- Je n'en sais rien. Il a à faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur cette chaise en attendant.

La femme pointa la chaise qui se trouvait près du comptoir, et la jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, semblant analyser la pièce.  
Elle s'émitouffla un peu plus dans son manteau , laissé ouvert, et baissa un peu plus son bonnet sur ses oreilles. Puis, Maes Hughes entra brusquement, très joyeux et sautillant avec une photo de sa fille entre les mains.  
La femme de l'accueil le regarda, une aura noire l'entourant.

- Vous êtes en retard, Hughes, le colonel Mustang vous attend, dit-elle sinistrement, croisant les bras.

La jeune fille assise sur la chaise depuis déjà dix bonne minutes, sembla tiquer au nom du colonel.

- Oh, regardez ma fille comme elle est joliiiiie (une aura fleurie semblait l'entourer. il tourna la tête vers l'adolescente qui venait de se lever) Bonjour mademoiselle !

- Vous devez voir Roy Mustang ?! (elle s'approcha de Maes, les poings serrés et une lueur dynamique dans les yeux).

- N'insistez pas mademoiselle, intervint la femme aux cheveux foncés, vous ne pourrez pas le voir pour le moment !

L'adolescente se tourna vers elle, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. De quoi se mêlait-elle celle-là ? Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et tourna la tête.  
L'homme aux cheveux noirs l'emmenait déjà avec lui vers le bureau de son colonel sous les protestations de la jeune femme de l'accueil.

OoOoO

Roy Mustang détailla la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Les cheveux encore humides de pluie, blonds clairs, ondulant presque jusqu'au milieu du dos et en désordre. Elle portait un bonnet.  
Petite, menu, la peau claire, un visage enfantin, un petit nez retroussé, et des yeux en amande bleu acier, clairs. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

- Colonel, salua la petite blonde en s'inclinant. 


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : La Naine et le Nabot

Sara étouffa un bâillement. La voilà partie pour sa quête. Après avoir rencontré Roy Mustang, qui n'avait pas pu l'aider, elle était repartie illico presto, en remerciant tout de même le colonel.  
Par la même occasion, elle avait rencontré le célèbre Edward Elric et son frère au corps tout fait de métal... Une armure, une "armoire", un mur métallique. Malgré cette apparence qui l'avait effrayée, il semblait doux et gentil.  
Pas comme Edward Elric... Rencontrer quelqu'un en le bousculant n'est pas la meilleure des choses.  
De même quand ce quelqu'un reçoit aussi une porte en pleine face.

- Ce foutu nabot ! Je le déteste ! s'énerva celle qui ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre cinquante, en tapant impulsivement des poings sur son siège.

Elle souffla, tout comme le train qui annonçait l'arrivée en gare, des flots de fumées s'échappant de la cheminée. Rush Valley, la ville des automails.  
Il y faisait chaud, mais l'air était léger et le vent frais. Elle passa devant des boutiques, des restaurants... Des hommes travaillaient, une grande majorité possédaient des automails.  
Ils semblaient forts, déterminés, le travail leur plaisaient. Des femmes se promenaient, faisaient les marchés. Des fillettes passaient en courant. Le soleil brillait, comme les yeux d'une jeune fille au longs cheveux blonds qui s'extasiait devant une boutique d'automails.  
Accompagnée d'un jeune garçon blonds, le manteau sous le bras, et une grande armure, qui parlait.

- Oh, c'est pas commun ça, se dit Sara pour elle-même, avant de réagir.

Armure... qui parlait. Un nabot blond.

Avec une tresse.

Sara étouffa un cri et partit se cacher dans une ruelle à côté, faisant fuir des chats errants,tomber une poubelle, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes gens qu'elle venait de reconnaître, la folle d'automails continuant de baver sur la vitrine.  
**Bordel, c'est bien ma vaine, ça... Hors de question qu'il me voit ici !**

La petite blonde sortit de sa cachette. Plus personne, à part quelques passants qui la regardaient bizarrement (elle y répondit par un regard courroucé).  
Finalement, elle avança dans la ville pour se rendre chez des amis.

-

- Hayden, ma petite, je suis content de te voir ! Satella est dans la maison, si tu veux la voir, s'enquit Riddle en voyant la jeune blonde arriver.

Sara, qui s'appelait en réalité Hayden, entra donc dans la maison avec le sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoO

Les jambes étendus devant elle, elle bailla. Son voyage l'avait fatiguée comme jamais, et elle rêvait déjà d'être étendue dans un lit douillet, les pieds au chaud (ah,le froid, son point faible. Surnommée « pieds gelés » par son grand-père étant enfant.)  
Son perchoir était un grand arbre derrière la maison de Satella et son mari (NDA : je crois qu'il n'y en a pas dans l'anime, mais improvisons!), un chêne majestueux au feuille bien vertes et aux branches solides.

Ça sentait le printemps. Mais l'air était assez sec à Rush Valley, il faisait chaud. Alors, Hayden resta en simple débardeur avec un pantalon camouflage noir et kaki, des baskets (disons des converses noires !). 

Son entretien avec Roy Mustang n'avait rien donné. Rien à propos de la pierre. Alors, comment avancer ? Cette quête de la pierre philosophale allait être longue, Hayden ne savait pas par où commencer. En plus de ça, elle avait usurpé l'identité de quelqu'un. En se rendant à Central, elle était passée devant le cimetierre. Sur une tombe, était inscrit le nom de « Hawkeye ». Elle s'était donc inventé un prénom, et avait ce nom de famille avec tout l'inconscience du colonel ne devait pas connaître son identité. Personne

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur qui en devenait lourde l'envahir.  
S'empara d'elle une sorte de léthargie.

_Elle est petite, blonde. Elle a cinq ans. Sa mère lui tient la main. Son regard se pose sur le cercueil devant elle. Les gens autour pleurent. Elle se demande pourquoi._

_- Maman... Ils enterrent qui ? Demande-t-elle._

_- Ton frère, répond la mère avec un sanglot._

_- Pourquoi je l'ai jamais vu ? _

_- Ton frère était très malade, et... sa voix se coupa, elle éclata en pleurs. _

_La petite ne ressent rien. Ni tristesse, ni colè de la frustration._  
_Elle se pose des questions. _  
_Le tonnerre gronde, un éclair jaillit._

_- Pourquoi ? _

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant l'orage. La pluie se mettait à tomber.  
Hayden rentra donc dans la maison.

- TOI ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! S'écrièrent Hayden et Edward d'une même voix.

- Du calme grand-frère... essaya Alphonse en voulant calmer les deux nabots.

Cela risquait de contrecarrer son plan ! S'ils savaient pour son prénom...  
Elle n'acheva pas sa pensée, coupée par un cri. Satella.  
La blonde aux cheveux longs, Winry, sortit de la pièce ou elle était avec Satella, pâle, les yeux grands ouverts.

- L-le... le...Bébé ! S'écria-t-elle.

Edward, Paninya et Alphonse se mirent à paniquer.  
Tout passa très vite Winry partit s'occuper du bébé alors que les trois autres imbéciles hurlaient de panique. Dominic était partit chercher un médecin, mais le pont était brisé.

Edward voulu le réparer de plusieurs façon, mais la rivière était en crue et brisait les colonnes.

_Merde, Hayden ,réfléchi ! Tu n'es pas alchimiste, mais tu peux faire quelque chose... _

_L_'aîné des frères Elric reconstruisait un pont. Alors qu'il allait tomber, celui-ci resta debout, à demi écroulé, comme si une force invisible le soutenait. Puis il s'écroula, tomba dans le courant.

_Je peux rien faire..._

- C'était quoi ça ? S'inquiéta Edward en regardant Hayden, elle semblait fatiguée comme si elle venait de faire un effort.  
- On aurait dit que quelque chose le soutenait pendant quelques secondes, dit Riddle en se pressant de retourner dans la maison. Satella venait de crier de douleur.

- Tant pis, je vais faire un détour ! S'écria Dominic en s'éloignant. 

Ils retournèrent eux aussi à l'intérieur, Edward complètement paniqué.  
La jeune femme criait, et tenait le main de son mari tellement fort qu'elle faillit lui briser (Riddle crispa son visage de douleur, mais s'empêchait d'hurler il doit être fort!).

- AAAAHHH ! Je vais mourir !

- AAAHH ! Elle va mouriiiiiir ! S'écrièrent Alphonse, Edward et Hayden en choeur.

- Au faite ! C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi a-t-il encore fallu que je vous croise ? Fit la petite blonde, énervée, vous me suivez où quoi ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Et puis pourquoi on te suivrait ?

S'engagea alors une bataille, un éclair jaillissant entre leur deux têtes et Al' se sentait gêné. Voilà que son grand frère se disputait avec une petite fille !  
Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, entrecoupé par les cris de Satella.

- Sale naine.

- Nabot,Rétorqua-t-elle en collant son front contre celui du blondinet.

- QUI EST-CE QUI EST SI PETIT QU'UN PETIT POIS ?! Cria le nabot en la poussant pour la faire reculer (il était un peu plus grand qu'Hayden).

- T'es qu'un gamin.

- Gamine.

- Heu... Grand-frère. On n'embête pas les petites filles comme ça ! Intervint Alphonse. Hayden le considéra avec des yeux rond.

- Moi, une petite fille ? Je ne crois pas, dit-elle calmement (la jeune fille pouvait facilement se calmer si elle était détournée de ce qu'elle faisait), j'ai seize ans.

- T'es plus âgée que moi ?! S'étrangla Ed.  
Ils ne finirent pas la conversation. un nouveau cri retentit.

Suivit d'un soupir de soulagement.

Et des pleurs d'un bébé...

_

Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est bien, mais j'ai un peu de mal à faire démarrer une fiction...  
Mais j'espère que cela vous a plu, et je serai ravie d'avoir vos avis ^-^ (évidemment, c'n'est pas une obligation xD)

Dans ce chapitre, il y a eu une petite révélation sur le prénom de l'héroïne...  
Donc, dans les dialogues, les personnages l'appelleront Sara, mais lors des moments de descriptions, de pensées et de textes, elle sera appelée Hayden (donc son vrai prénom).

Bye à pluche ! 


End file.
